


when we went from friends to this

by ciuucalata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Naps and Cuddles, Party Games, also there’s mentions of alcohol and they are drunk, anyway i have no idea how and what to tag, consent is important, enjoy!!, they’re just two big saps who finally confess(in a way??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/pseuds/ciuucalata
Summary: When Keith agrees to play a drinking game, he had no idea what he was signing up for. With friends like his, however, he should have guessed something like this was bound to happen.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	when we went from friends to this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Long time no see my friends! I have no idea if anyone remembers me lmao but i am back with a new klance fic after too long. I honestly thought I’d never write again for this ship but life is unexpected and fun like that, so here I am.  
> Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you’ll enjoy it too! <3
> 
> Title is from “Paper Rings” by Taylor Swift

Keith puts down the glass and immediately glares at Lance.

“I hate you!”

Lance winks before he says, smug as ever, “It’s the rule, sweetheart, and you know it.”

Keith feels himself flush at the pet name, so he glares harder at him. Lance, however, doesn’t seem to care about it and keeps looking him in the eyes, that infuriating smile never leaving his lips.

“Okay, it’s my turn!” Allura announces, taking the dices. That finally makes Lance looks away, but Keith keeps staring. If anyone points it out, he can just blame it all on the alcohol and Lance’s stupid game for making him zone out. It isn’t even that far away from the truth, he can feel his brain getting foggier and foggier every time he takes a shot.

His eyes jump from Lance’s hair to his cheeks to his eyes, then to his forehead, to his nose. They finally settle on his lips and he can’t look away even if he wanted to. Which he doesn’t, want to look away that is. He’s been staring so often at Lance’s lips these weeks, he is surprised that he hasn’t been caught yet.

Well, he has been caught a lot of times, just not by Lance. The others have been teasing him mercilessly, but, surprisingly, Lance never caught on to it, or if he did, never said anything about it. That can only mean two things: he either really liked the attention and he knows that pointing it out will make Keith stop looking at him, or it makes him so uncomfortable that he doesn’t even know how to bring it up.

Keith really hopes it’s the first one.

He is startled out of his thoughts when Pidge starts laughing so hard, she falls off the chair and shoots out a hand to grab onto Keith for support. “What the fuck?!” he asks, turning to help her up, but it doesn’t work that well since Pidge is still laughing like a lunatic. “What happened?”

He turns towards the others for an explanation since Pidge is obviously not capable of giving it to him. But when he looks at the others, they are either grinning from ear to ear and not saying anything, or avoiding his eyes, like Lance is doing.

He waits a few more seconds, maybe someone will snap out of whatever they’re in now and they will tell him what made them react like this. Meanwhile, he turns to the game they’ve been playing to see what happened there and his eyes immediately stop on Allura’s pawn. However, it only says that she has to drink twice, so that’s not the reason everyone lost their mind. Next in line would be Shiro and he looks at his pawn, which is really close to the end. He can’t read upside down and the fact that he is drunk, doesn’t help either.

“Point to…. umm, two people who have to?” He moves the pawn away and squints. “Who have to kiss?”

It takes him a while to tie everything together, but as soon as he realizes the reason everyone is acting this weird, he feels his stomach drop to the floor. Because of excitement or dread, he’s not sure.

He looks up at Shiro for clarification. “Who has to kiss?” he asks, weirdly calm, even though he knows the answer already. With this kind of friends, it’s really easy to understand how they think. Still no reply, though. “Did you already do it?”

Suddenly, Lance groans and throws his head back. It surprises Keith and he quickly shoots his eyes up at him, but Lance is staring at the ceiling. “It’s you and I,” he says after another long silence.

“What?” Keith squeaks out, his heart jumping in his throat.

“You have to kiss me,’ Lance says, meeting Keith’s eyes finally. “Or I have to kiss you. It doesn’t matter. The bottom line is that because of this stupid game Shiro is making us kiss.” He turns to glare at Shiro, who just shrugs as a reply.

Keith swallows. This can either turn out amazing, or really, really bad. He tries anyway. “Are you scared, McClain?”

Lance turns to face him again, the glare now directed at him. “No,” Lance says, a little too forceful. “I am not  _ scared _ . I just didn’t want…” he stops, closing his mouth and sighing through his nose. “Whatever. Let’s just kiss then!” When Keith doesn’t move immediately, Lance raises an eyebrow at him. Somehow that raised eyebrow is the most challenging thing Keith has ever seen in his drunk state of mind.

He gets up from his chair and moves around the table with shaky legs towards Lance. If it’s because of the alcohol or the restlessness of his beating heart he doesn’t know. Lance turns his chair so he faces him better. For some reason, Keith freezes on the spot at this and looks at Lance.

“Oh my god!” someone whispers, and it possibly sounds like Hunk, but Keith isn’t sure. “This is really happening.”

“I know. Do you think they’ll fight after this?”

“Shut up, Pidge! We won’t fight,” Lance says as he breaks eye contact with Keith to glare at her.

“Okay, okay! Jesus!”

“You know,” Keith starts and he already feels the disappointment settling deep in his bones. It will be a while before it leaves. “We don’t have to do this.” 

Lance looks back at him, frowning. “Yes, we do. It’s for the game.”

_ Ouch, that stung _ . “Yeah, but it’s a stupid game, like you said.”

Lance opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Having changed his mind, he closes it and sighs through his nose before he gets up from his chair.

“I don’t want to do this in front of them,” he says and reaches out to take Keith’s wrist in his hands. For a second there, it kind of looked like he was aiming for the hand, but maybe that was just wistful thinking from Keith’s part. He turns and heads for the bedrooms, pulling Keith after him. Keith, of course, follows him without a word, but there’s still a weird feeling sitting in his chest.

“Boo, you’re taking away all the fun,” Allura says behind them but neither of them pay attention to her.

They only stop once they’ve reached Keith’s bedroom. That’s also when Lance lets go of his wrist and closes the door behind them, leaving Keith to stand in the middle of his room, confused and worried about what might happen.

“Is everything okay?” Keith asks once the silence becomes too much to handle.

“Okay! Here’s what we will do,” Lance says coming to stand in front of Keith. He stops. Talking for a few second and searches Keith’s face with his eyes. “We will kiss and then we’ll forget this ever happened.”

“What?” Keith blurts out, his voice sounding just as broken as he feels. Lance opens his mouth again, probably to say the same stupid thing as he just said, but Keith doesn’t let him do it. “I’m not going to kiss you if you don’t want to, Lance.”

Lance closes his mouth and looks a little surprised back at Keith. “How drunk are you, Keith?” 

“Not that drunk to kiss someone who obviously doesn’t want to do it,” he frowns and turns his back to Lance to move towards his bed. “But I am pretty drunk thanks to your game.” He lets himself fall face down on his bed. He holds his breath then turns his head to the side to let it out. “I think I’m going to sit out for the rest of it.”

He feels the bottom of the bed dip when Lance sits on it. Keith wants to turn and look at him, but he forces himself to stay put and to wait at least till Lance leaves to let the disappointment swallow him. He closes his eyes and desperately hopes that this won’t change anything between them. Sure, Lance can be infuriating most of the times, but they’re best friends. Keith doesn’t want to lose him just because of a stupid crush.

“I do want to kiss you,” Lance says softly, as if he is afraid that Keith will hear him. Unfortunately for him, Keith has been waiting for Lance to say something and had his ears ready to catch anything.

“You what?!” Keith didn’t mean for his voice to come out so loud or this scandalized but those were literally the last words he expected to hear in this moment.

He turns on his back and gets up, sitting with his face towards Lance’s back.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to go,” Lance groans and buries his face in his hands.

“What? Lance, what are you talking about?” He reaches out with a hand to grab Lance’s shoulder and to turn him so they’re face to face, but Lance doesn’t budge. “Lance, please look at me.” Keith feels Lance’s shoulder relax under his hand, but he doesn’t force him any further.

After a long - and kind of dramatic sigh - Lance finally turns to face him. He is still not looking Keith in the eye. Keith is perfectly okay with that since that means that he can shamelessly admire the flushed ears and neck.

“Stop looking at me like that.” 

Keith’s eyes snap immediately to Lance’s and he can’t help grinning at the adorable pout that Lance has on.

“Like what?” he asks, but he can probably guess what he looks like right now. He feels the wonder and hope leaking through his voice and eyes, and he can’t stop smiling. Usually, he would have blamed it on the alcohol for being this transparent, but right now he doesn’t want to hide anything to Lance. Especially since Lance is being just as open with his feelings.

Lance’s eyes search his face but he says nothing for a while. “Never mind,” he dismisses in the end as he looks away once again.

“Lance.” Keith stops when Lance closes his eyes stubbornly. “What do you mean that  _ ‘this isn’t how it was supposed to go _ ’?” When he doesn’t get a reply, he decides to go on, “Or that you do want to kiss me?”

“You know exactly what I mean by that, you jerk!” Lance jeers, finally looking at him. “Yeah, I want to kiss you. And yeah. I’ve thought about it, a lot. But don’t act like you didn’t think about it either.”

“Never said that,” Keith interrupts, putting his hands up in surrender. “I did think about it, too. A lot.”

Lance rolls his eyes which makes Keith’s grin widen. “Yeah, you’re not exactly subtle with your staring and drooling whenever you saw me.”

“Hey, there was no drooling involved.”

Lance gives him a doubtful look. “Sure,” he says, stretching out the word a little too much. Keith punches him in the shoulder and this time Lance is the one grinning. “It was very flattering, don’t worry.”

“Well, if it still made you want to kiss me.”

“Oh, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for longer than you’ve been drooling over me.” Lance’s eyes widen comically once he realizes what he’s said.

“Oh, is that so?” Keith doesn’t even try to hold back the smugness from his voice.

“Shut up!” Lance bursts out, looking away.

Keith chuckles and it comes out so fond, he feels a little embarrassed. “I guess you’re more subtle than me, then.”

“You’re probably pretty subtle. It’s just that I’ve been paying attention to you so much that once you started to pay attention to me too, it was pretty apparent.”

“Really?” Keith teases and bites his lip from laughing when Lance curses under his breath.

“Damn, all this alcohol is making me say too much.” Lance looks sheepishly at him and it’s such so cute that Keith wants to take his face in his hand so he can pepper it with kisses. Wow, alcohol is turning him into a sap apparently. “Sorry.. if it’s too much.”

Keith shakes his head and takes one of Lance’s hands in his. “It’s fine. I actually appreciate the honesty.” 

Since he already accepted his drunk snappiness, he decides to take it a step further: he raises their intertwined hands and kisses Lance’s knuckles. The way Lance’s head snaps at him with his eyes comically wide surprises a laugh out of Keith and he doesn’t make it in time to hold it back. At this, Lance frowns and pushes him on his back. Keith is still laughing as he lands among the pillows.

“We haven't even been boyfriends for five minutes and you’re already making fun of me.” Even without seeing him, Keith knows Lance is pouting again.

He stops laughing and lets the warmth Lance’s words brought to cover all of him. He stares at the ceiling, smiling brightly like a fool, and sighs. “Are we? Boyfriends, that is.”

There’s a pause on Lance’s end but it doesn’t stretch on for a long time. “I mean, if you want?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Keith feels the bed dip as Lance makes his way over to him. He is surprised when Lance straddles him and can’t help the blush that quickly spreads on his cheeks. He tries to play it cool, however, by putting his hands on Lance’s tights.

“Hello, handsome.”

Lance laughs at him and shakes his head. “God, this is so weird. But good weird,” he quickly adds. Keith just smiles back at him. “Hello to you too, sweetheart.”

A comfortable silence falls in the room as they look at each other. Lance, as expected, is the first one to break it. “God, I want to kiss you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Keith admits softly, only slightly surprised to hear his own thoughts voiced by Lance. After all, they’ve been talking about this for the past ten minutes.

Lances hands move from Keith’s chest to his face and, as soft as a feather, passes a thumb over one of Keith’s eyebrows. Keith closes his eyes and savors this moment.

“But I want both of us to be sober when we do it.”

Keith can’t help the slight disappointment he feels but he also understands Lance, so he nods. He wants to remember everything about their first kiss, without the god of alcohol making it a hazy memory.

“Fair,” Keith agrees. “How about a nap, then?”

Lance laughs incredulous. “It’s almost midnight. And, we’re at a party.”

“Yeah, and the others will come bother us sooner or later,” Keith shrugs. “And I don’t want to go back out there yet. I’d like to keep this just between us for as long as possible.”

Lance looks at him a little surprised, and Keith would probably feel the same way about what he just said if he were sober. However, right now he isn’t and he allows himself this moment to be open and honest with Lance.

“Jesus, you’ll be the death of me,” Lance complains as a blush appears on his face. However, he gets off Keith and lays down beside him.

“Big spoon or little spoon?”

“Oh my god,” Lance bursts out, hiding his face behind his hands. “We are going to spoon already.”

Keith laughs. “You find this more embarrassing than telling me repeatedly that you want to kiss me?”

“First of all,” Lance starts by turning to face him. “I only said that I wanted to kiss you four times.”

“That’s still more than before.”

“Oh my god,” Lance complains and puts a hand over Keith’s mouth. “Do you ever shut up?” Keith’s reply is a muffled laugh and then a shrug. He wants to say something more, but he lets Lance have his moment. “And second of all, cuddling is way more intimate than a kiss.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but says nothing else since Lance’s hand is still over his mouth. He watches as Lance studies his face, before something softens in him and he takes his hand away. “For tonight, I’ll be the little spoon,” he imposes and turns around so that his back is to Keith. “But next time, I want to be the big spoon.”

Keith scoffs, but he’s smiling as he puts a hand over Lance and brings him closer. “As you wish.”

And so, Keith takes his first nap with his new boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this and don't forget to leave a comment (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> you can aslo find me on tumblr @[ciuucalata](http://ciuucalata.tumblr.com/)


End file.
